Matchmaking with Danger
by Kairi Uzeniba
Summary: When 3 mysterious kunoichi, seeking training, come to Konoha, the native kunoichi try to make the new girls get crushes on some of the boys. But these girls have dark pasts and many secrets which could put everyone in danger. They're NOT Mary Sues! ?xOCX3


A/N: Welcome! The OCs in this fic are NOT Mary Sues! Well, they have relationships with the characters, but they have weaknesses, and they don't have happy lives. Anonymous reviews are welcomed, and so are regular ones! And, there are mentionings of the size of Lee's eyebrows, but it's not making fun of Lee, he's awesome. He's just got manly eyebrows. Let's get started.

**Chapter 1**

**The 3 Kunoichi**

Rain was pounding on the big window. Some say a sad mind causes a gray sky, and apparently there were sad minds everywhere today.

Tsunade sat at her desk, busily writing certain documents. She was expecting a guest soon, and was trying to finish up some work before this person came. But maybe she thought too soon. There was a knock on the door. They were early.

"Come in," she called out. The door opened to reveal a figure in a brown robe with a hood. The person stepped inside slowly and shut the door behind them.

"Konichiwa, hokage-sama. I know I'm a little early, but I hope that's o.k. with you." said the figure.

"No problem. No-one even visits when it's raining. I know we've agreed on our deal, so I'm wondering what you'd like. Oh, and it's safe. You can pull your hood down if you wish." The figure hesitated, and then pulled down her hood. She was a woman of about 44 with gray-green eyes and hair that was a combination of red and purple. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she seemed to be very worried.

"Tsukikage, you seem to be troubled. What are your problems?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm just a little worried about her moving here is all," the tsukikage began, sitting down. "I mean, I trust your ninja to keep her safe, but she could still be…"

"What? If there are any complications, please let me know and I I'll straighten them through." Tsunade assured her.

"Well…I have one thing to say before I talk about that. She has 2 friends who are also trying to get into Konoha without their villages knowing, not just because she is going, but for reasons that are more personal, like her's…"

"Hmm…that really depends. I'll need to know where they're coming from and their business here, just like with your current entrant. I trust you too, but I have to do everything I can to protect my village."

"I understand that as well as any kage, Tsunade. But you must understand, they have problems very similar to my entrant's. They are both very good reasons to leave home. One of them would like more ninjutsu training, and the other a little of both. Please, Tsunade-sama. It's very important." the tsukikage begged. Tsunade thought it over.

"Well, Heki-sama, I really shouldn't do this…but perhaps I can allow it once, keeping in mind that you and I were childhood pen-pals and distant friends. I shall allow these 2 extra guests to slip in with our other guest." Heki, the tsukikage smiled.

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama," Heki said as she stood and bowed deeply. As she walked toward the door, Tsunade called after her,

"Heki-sama. You said there was another complication. What was it?" the hokage asked. The tsukikage sighed and hung her head. There was a long pause before she replied.

"When they arrive, they will require constant attention. By that, I mean they need bodyguards." Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Heki, I'm afraid I can't provide that. Bodyguards such as ANBU black ops are strictly bound to their positions; watching over festivals, guarding city gates, protecting chuunin exams, you know the works. I can't think of any other bodyguard to give them. Jonin are required on B-A ranked missions. I'm sorry." Heki sighed. There was a long pause.

"Well, I appreciate your immense hospitality, Tsunade." She said as she put on her hooded robe and walked toward the door. "I suppose the bodyguards could be looked over. Oh! I need the names of their senseis. So they know who to meet." the tsukikage remembered.

"Well, Kairi's sensei is Gai Maito, and I'm going to need the names of the other entrants."

"Chihiro and Rin."

"Hmm…I suppose Chihiro, who needed some ninjutsu training, if I'm right, could be assigned to Asuma Sarutobi, and Rin could be assigned to Kakashi Hatake," Tsunade said as she filled out some forms for their entry. Heki put the hood over her head.

"Thank you very much. I shall remember them." With that, the once again hooded figure walked through the hokage's office and into the immense rainfall.

A FEW DAYS LATER…

Gai-sensei arrived on time, his team waiting for him.

"Good news, my youthful students!" he started cheerfully.

"Great…what now?" TenTen muttered to Neji. "If it's good news it can't be good…"

"I'd have to agree," Neji replied.

"My news is that we're going to have a new student joining us today, and she could be staying with us for along time! She has a long journey to get here, so she'll be here about noon. But meanwhile, get to your training!"

_A new student? _Lee thought as he walked toward his clearing. _Who would come from so far away just to train with Gai-sensei? _

Asuma and Kakashi basically gave the same speech to their students, except in a less cheerful manner.

NOON

Usually, the main gate into Konoha was completely deserted, or overflowing with guards. But today there were 2 ANBU black ops waiting at the gate. A man-handled taxi emerged from the thick woods. (A man-handled taxi is basically a big box with a furnished inside with 2 sticks coming out of the front and back so people can carry it.) As the taxi arrived, the men set the box down, and the doors in both sides opened. Figures of about 11-12 wearing brown robes stepped out of the box. They walked toward the guards, and one of them handed the guard a slip. The black op nodded to his partner, and the hooded figures walked inside Konoha's boundaries. When they were deep inside the city, they walked into an alleyway.

"Well, she said once we were far enough in the city we could take off our robes," came a slightly low-pitched but still young female voice.

"Yeah, she did, but shouldn't we wait a little bit?" came a voice that was just a tad higher-pitched than the first one.

"I'm sick of these robes! They're hot and they make us look suspicious." came the third voice, which was just a little higher pitched than the second.

"Alright, I guess we should take them off now." said the second voice. Slowly, all three figures removed their robes.

The first voice was a girl of about 11 who had purple hair, dark brown eyes, and a magenta ninja shirt, which read, "Kunoichi Knights; a sub-category of Shinobi Knights." in black print with an X beneath the writing. She had gray ninja shorts with a kunai pouch, a shuriken pouch, and a smaller pouch that was similar to the kunai pouch, but a little smaller and had something different inside. There was a humungous sheath on her back, and she had a strange headband; it had an X as it's symbol. This girl was Kairi.

The second voice was a girl of around 12 who had black hair, light brown eyes, and a plain black shirt that read, "Multi-Village Ninja." in white print. Below the writing were 3 symbols; Suna, Konoha, and the same strange X symbol. She had black ninja shorts with kunai and shuriken pouches. She wore the same X headband, but had Konoha and Suna headbands around her waist. This girl was Rin.

The third voice was a girl who looked like she was 10, but she was really 12. She had pink hair, green eyes, and a lime green shirt with no writing except for the exact same X symbol and a Konoha symbol. She also had gray ninja shorts with kunai and shuriken pouches. This girl was Chihiro.

"Well, I think we're good to go," Kairi began. "We should head our separate ways now. We all have the address to our apartment, right?"

"Right." came Rin and Chihiro in unison. They all walked out of the alley, and then walked off in 3 opposite directions.

A FEW MINUTES LATER, WITH KAIRI

Gai was checking up on Lee's tree stump. There were deep gashes in most areas of it, and the areas that weren't were quickly kicked or punched by Lee.

"Good work, Lee! You are the essence of youth!" Gai shouted with joy. "How many stumps does that make?"

"143, Gai-sensei! I have beaten 143 stumps into pulps!" Lee conirmed. Gai walked back to the area where his students had met at the beginning of their training. A figure rustled through the trees.

"Hello?" the youthful sensei called out. Kairi showed herself from around the tree. "Ah, it's my new student! Kairi, right?"

"Hai, Gai-sensei." Kairi affirmed as she emerged from the thickets of bushes and gave a timid bow.

"You have yet to explain your sole purpose here, Kairi. Why you have come from somewhere far away to train with us?" Gai asked.

"Where I come from, teachers focus a little more on ninjutsu and genjutsu than taijutsu. The kage of our village did a little research, and found that you give rigorous, thorough, and effective training. I have come to experience this training, and improve my taijutsu techniques." Kairi stated, needing to take a breath of air afterward. But Kairi knew that was only a bonus to the reason she had come…a reason she could never tell…

"I am impressed. For one so young you have a diverse vocabulary. You are in the gentle bloom of youth, slowly beginning to form into a beautiful lotus blossom!" Gai exclaimed. Kairi blinked, half bewildered, half stupefied by Gai's bizarre statement.

_Well, well…um…tsukikage didn't speak of this… _she thought, hoping it would all quickly resolve itself.

" Rr…speaking of youth, how old are you?" he questioned quickly, changing the subject.

"I am 11. But I will be 12 in a few months." she said. Gai blinked this time.

"Wow, you are very young…" he pondered. "My students are 13, almost 14…But oh well. Speaking of my students, they need to meet you! I shall fetch them." Within 2 minutes, Team 8 had arrived at the scene. The all examined Kairi carefully.

_This is the new student? _Neji thought, underwhelmed. _She's not even as old as us, how could she possibly be at our level? _

"My students!" Gai began. "This is the new student I told you about earlier. Her name is Kairi-what's your last name?"

"Uzeniba. I am Uzeniba Kairi." she replied.

"As I was saying, her name is Kairi Uzeniba, and she has come from a 3-hour trip to improve her taijutsu skills with us. Isn't that youthful?" Gai exclaimed suddenly. TenTen got a little closer to Neji.

"Is it just me, or has Gai-sensei been going even further overboard with the whole "youth" thing lately?" she mumbled.

"Maybe he wants to pound it into guests heads that "youth" is his catchphrase," Neji replied, also mumbling. "Hopefully she isn't too freaked out by Lee either-"

"Youth!" Lee exclaimed joining Gai in a random flower altar.

"O.k., now I know they're insane…" Neji mumbled to TenTen. Kairi tried to join the youth crew.

"I know! I mean, really! This isn't even in their "youth" schedule!"

"Youth?" she said as she held up a dead flower next to the magnificent yet ridiculous flower altar. There was a moment of silence.

"Kairi…" Lee said, somehow amazed by something. Gai and Lee quickly ran to Kairi and gave her a bear hug.

"You are the first person who's attempted to join our youth exclamations! My other students never even tried!" Gai shouted. Kairi was totally shocked, and felt like her eyes were going to explode if they kept crushing her.

"We forgot to introduce ourselves," Lee said, still crushing Kairi in a hug of death. Lee continued, "I am Rock Lee. The guy with no pupils is Hyuga Neji, and the girl in the pink shirt is TenTen." Although Lee was talking normal, he and Gai were still squeezing Kairi.

"You may notice we are still hugging you," Gai said. "But we are so happy. Any time you hear us doing something involving youth, you must join us."

Kairi was officially wierded out. Two guys were crushing her until she felt like puking, she was in a city she'd never been in before, and two other people were standing there watching, emotionless. She suddenly noticed the large size of Lee's eyebrows. Gai's were even bigger. She felt like poking them. She lightly rubbed Lee's left eyebrow with her pinky. They were so thick, she couldn't feel the skin beneath them. But they felt nice to the touch.

_O.k….why am I rubbing this kid's eyebrow? I don't even know him. And yet…he's hugging me. If everyday in Konoha is like this, I don't know what I'll do…_ she thought.

"I see you are feeling at my eyebrows," Lee said. Kairi quickly stopped. "Don't worry. Some call me bushy brows. I'm used to people wondering about them."

"Um…Gai-sensei?" Kairi asked, this hugging getting on her nerves. "Could you and bushy brows _stop_?!?" They let go.

"But you must tell me what you think of my eyebrows." Lee announced. There was a long pause. Kairi scratched her head.

"Well…" she thought. "If I had one word to describe them, it would be…" Suddenly, a voice awakened within Kairi.

_Sexy! Say sexy! You know you want to! _It screamed.

_Oh no…Go away! Now is the worst time possible!! _Kairi thought back.

_You humans never take risks…why can't you be like demons and go where no-one has dared to go? _the voice asked.

"Fluffy! Your eyebrows are fluffy." Kairi said before she cursed at the inner voice out loud. Lee grinned happily.

"Yay! Previous replies have been 'big', 'almost alive', and 'creepy'! You're reply is the greatest yet. He tried to give her another hug.

"Uh-uh-uh! No more hugs. I'm still recovering from the last one, o.k.?" Kairi quickly replied, holding her stomach.

"This should be interesting…" Neji mumbled to TenTen.

"If by interesting you mean demented and weird, I'd have to agree." TenTen replied. Neji let out a small chuckle.

"Now let's continue training!" Gai announced.

**A/N: I wanted to keep writing, but this is really long! PLEASE review! If you flame, you suck! Please read the next chapter!**


End file.
